Unrealistic Situations for Unrealistic People
by Senryuu.Aisis
Summary: A compilation of self word-prompt short stories. Yuri-centric, out of character personalities, and maybe AU possible. Rated T for lewdness and language.
1. Problematic

_a/n: part of me questions why i write these stuff. then the other part says people actually follow me. and another part wants to do a word challenge thing because we've never done it before and it's so confusing, my reason for doing this._

_also i cant think of what else to do in my free time, so enjoy while im supposed to be studying and doing homework._

_ps. is it okay if i use what rika mentioned;_

_'that looked like a Free x Des doujin no matter how you looked at it'_

_'Freedom had to be the top and Destiny the bottom.'_

_k thanks._

* * *

_Sena x Yozora_

**Problematic**

**Definition: Constituting or presenting a problem or difficulty**

* * *

If you were to look up problematic in the dictionary, what would you expect it to describe?

It was the exact adjective the blonde decided to describe her situation. Not like she'd believe you if you had told her this a few years ago. She didn't even think it'd boil down to this. 100% guaranteed, something she felt was completely unexpected hit her.

She had feelings for that fox of a woman.

'The proper word is vixen, dear.'

Her thoughts echoed out to her, but she put the word choice on hold as she switched out to a browser to do a search.

'_A woman regarded as quarrelsome, shrewish, or malicious. _'

'That's not it,' she whispered in her head. 'Even a fox has it's admirable qualities. Though it does fit the title of a female fox, it's second definition was not what I had in mind.'

'Defending your special someone already? My, how fast love blooms.'

The blonde's eyes shiftily looked away from the word itself, her free hand balling up into a fist which she clenched tightly. With the other she opened up the game window she had minimized earlier.

Mentally she felt herself spluttering at the rogue voice in her head – it sounded just like her, except it was there to seemingly mock her. The voice wasn't always there, she noted, but it always appeared when she was dealing with her feelings.

'S-Shut up, no one else needs to hear about this!'

'_There's no one else speaking to you though._'

'Especially me! I've already accepted it, stop rubbing it in my face!'

'If you've acknowledged it, then why can't you seem to admit it then?'

'Dammit!' And she wasn't sure if that was directed to the voice in her head or to the game she had just failed at. Her palms were damp, and with her right still on the mouse she closed the window with a flick of her wrist.

'Well, someone wasn't paying attention.'

'Enough! I've had it with you!' Her cursor trailed over to a bookmark – a game website, somewhere on the internet.

Click.

'It's because of you that I can't concentrate on anything else today!'

_Forums. _Click.

'And furthermore, I don't need another Yozora in my life to tell me I can't do what I want to do, or feel what I want to feel!'

_Star Project. _Click.

'You're just making me more agitated than ever, especially since it's because of your negativity that I don't know what my next step would be!'

_Star Project—General Discussion. _Click.

She could hear her own voice of reason panting. It filled the silence between the voice and herself. She savored the time the voice stayed quiet, scanning through the thread titles as she awaited a response.

'.. I see.'

'?!'

'.. Have fun planning out your (otome) route choice then. I'm right behind you on whatever you'll do.'

'Wha- really?'

'Yes.'

Click.

An image of herself dancing in victory appeared in her mind, and in reality her lips pulled apart slightly to form a small smile. She silently resumed to reading the rest of the thread, content with the silence amongst the two voices in her head.

Then it spoke again.

'So how are you going to ask her out then?'

'..?!'

With that sudden realization, she opened a new tab, tossed on some music on her browser and threw herself onto her plush bed.

'I-I'm going to have to think about that.'

The blonde grabbed her pillow and turned over to her side, clinging to it like a koala.

'Very carefully.'

How problematic these feelings were.

* * *

_a/n:_

_.it might be a nice read, and I might enjoy writing it, but when i cant serve it anymore_

_.i truly apologize._

_.sincerely,_

_.dk_


	2. Rubescence

_Yozora x Sena_

**Rubescence**

_1. the state, condition, quality, or process of becoming or being red.  
2. a blush.  
3. the act of blushing. — rubescent, adj._

* * *

_'She fell asleep.'_

It was one of those days where one of them was sick. Not like it mattered to her though. At least she could be of service to her princess.

The sound of feet hitting would could never be heard. For a human, Yozora was very cat-like (that was a given – she simply adored cats) and her steps were near often silent. Her constant wearing of thigh-high socks might have had a part in her soundless prowl yet again, though.

Slowly lowering the bag of groceries onto the table, she pushed the chair back into the desk and switched off the laptop her companion had left on. The soft rumbling of the machine stopped with a click, leaving only the sound of the air-conditioner filling the silence.

Continuing her duties, she made her way over to the edge of her bed, her gaze captivated by her Sleeping Beauty.

When she could finally see the blonde's buried face closely, she took at seat on the chair positioned next to the bed and began to observe. She let her cheek rest on her hand as she hunched over, her rather stoic face turning into a soft smile.

_'She looks so cute, sleeping like that. I could watch her all day.'_

_'.. Her blanket's off though, she might catch a cold that way.'_

_'Either way, I'd get to see her, so it won't be all that bad..'_

Her hand slipped over to the blanket that draped Sena's legs, and they pulled it over her torso.

_'That's just too adorable.'_

_'Might I..?'_

_'Well, it's not like I'd get caught anyway.'_

Yozora's hand lightly brushed away own, silky hair, and placed a hand on her lover's forehead. Bending over forward, her face drew close to the blonde's, and she let her lips press against Sena's.

"..Mmph..?"

As soon as the girl withdrew from the kiss, she saw her lover's bright blue eyes, wide and open, staring at her. Shock shot through her entirely, and the vixen, startled, made a loud retreat. She could already feel her face warming up, and guilt surged up in her heart.

_'Oh shit.'_

"W-What was that for?!" The rich girl had covered her mouth with her hand, her cheeks turning scarlet.

"I-It's not what it looks like! I-I thought you were sleeping!" Shaking, stuttering and breaking eye contact gave away all the signs that the girl was nervous – maybe even lying. Her sweaty palms gripped the edge of the chair she was still sitting in, and it creaked under her weight shifting.

_'Fuck, this wasn't supposed to happen!'_

Yozora could only keep her gaze on the floor, thinking to herself how foolish that bold move was, and how she swore to herself she wouldn't make the same mistake again. The silence that hung between the couple stayed for a few moments, before her lover, head buried in her pillow, turned towards her slightly.

"Yozora..?"

She let out a soft muffle as her eyes darted towards the blonde. And she watched the blonde began to mumbled through the words that her lover had been known to use, with a small, cheeky smile on her face.

"_How lewd._"

"H-hmph!"

Her rubescent cheeks burned even further, and she turned her face away, defeated, as she heard her lover chuckling softly to herself.


	3. Condition

_Rika x Yozora_

**Condition**

Definition:a restricting, limiting, or modifying circumstance: It can happen only under certain conditions.

* * *

_Rika just recently discovered that yuri might not be all that bad! Rika thinks she might be okay with anything as long as it's erotic!_

"_Eh? Yozora-senpai?_"

"Mm?"

"_Why are you taking Rika's panties off?_"

"BFFT–"

"Excuse me?!"

"Yozora-anego, I never knew you had a relationship with Rika."

The four girls were in the clubroom. Rika had just started reading out a text message she had saved.

"That's because I don't." The club leader was reading a light novel just as the eruption of chaos occurred. Her seat was always by the window, near a corner, right beside a potted plant. She was in her uniform and brown cardigan, her hair now short since the time she had cut it.

The blonde was laughing away after she had spat out the coffee she was drinking. Dressed in her own grey cardigan, she smothered her laughter by pushing her mouth against her sweater. She settled down her cup and signaled the club's butler to clean up the mess she accidentally made.

With a devilish grin, the mad scientist continued, "_Ahh~ Rika can't stand it, its__too embarrassing! No, don't lick Rika__down thereee!_"

Now with her book closed and on her lap, Yozora glared at the girl she could not control. "I-I never did any of that!" She could see that Sena was too busy laughing away to help Yukimura in her cleaning – heck, its intensity had doubled ever since the last line. Rika continued to smile, as if fantasizing, and paced around the room.

"_Rika can't stop twitching each time she feels it!"_

"GYAHAHAHA!"

"H-how lewd.." Yozora's voice was soft – she knew she could not defeat Rika with any insults or objections. In fact they were the very thing that brought out the story the scientist was reading aloud right now.

The story-teller, making her rounds around the room, slowly walked over to Yozora, who shuddered and moved away from the girl approaching her. Her hand gripped the club leader's shoulder, and she felt pressured to stand. With a thumb scrolling down through the text, she scientist continued, whispering into her companion's ear.

"Yozora-senpai then whispered into Rika's ear, as she was moaning.."

The scientist could see how distressed her victim was, and a sly smile crept into her face. The club leader was already fidgeting with the book in her hands, glancing at the two other girls in the room for help. (Not like it helped, though. Yukimura was occupied with cleaning while Sena was occupied.. with laughing.)

"Here, do you want Rika to stop..?"

"Y-yes please.."

And she flinched as the predator bit the top of her ear. She could hear whining from Yozora, the subsiding laughter from behind her, feeling the tension that suddenly arose in the room. She let go of the ear, and with heavy breathing adding to the atmosphere, she muttered into her ear,

"Then here's Rika's condition; go out with her."

Now the victim jumped out of her arms, escaping her grip. Her face was already starting to redden, and she protested, "W-why?!"

Rika slowly approached her prey yet again, and this time she fled from her, taking steps backwards. Her back suddenly reached a wall, and she brought her arms to her chest, defending herself from the advancer. The scientist reached out for her chin, and brought it up with a finger. Both their eyes met – a pair fierce and bold, the other scared and nervous.

"Because Rika likes you."

She brought their faces together, pressing her own mouth against her victim's. A gasp could be heard in the background (She thinks it's probably Sena) and, with her eyes closed, hoped her club leader was enjoying their kiss as much as she did.

And Rika was surprised when she was the one who broke the physical connection after a long moment.

"So Yozora-anego, what will your answer be?"

The club leader quickly licked her lips, and looking away from the club, stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I'll think about it."

"_Yozora__then gently blew on-_"

"O-Okay! Okay! I'll go out with you!" Obviously shaken, she slumped down onto the carpet floor, sighing sadly.

"Congratulations, Yozora-anego."

Rika grinned madly, and jumped at Yozora unexpectedly.

"Great, great! Then Rika can do this for real!"

"H-hey! Get off m- _mmph-_"

The blonde whistled as her gaze stayed on the wrestling couple, before she rose, taking the new cup of coffee in her hands, and leaving the room.

"Yukimura, we should give them some privacy."

"Yes, ma'am."

"_Mmmh_- Wait where are you guys going?! Come back! Yukimura, come b- _mmph!_"

And as the butler strolled out the door, she remarked to her blonde companion.

"How lewd."

"Indeed," she replied, as she took a sip from her cup.

* * *

_a/n:_

_have you noticed the how lewd thing._

_i recall hearing it constantly from yozora but im not even sure anymore._


End file.
